disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Heimlich
Heimlich is a caterpillar from Disney/Pixar's 1998 film A Bug's Life. He was voiced by the late great and talented, Joe Ranft, and later voiced by Jerome Ranft in the sequel film, who also voiced Lenny in Toy Story, Wheezy in Toy Story 2, Claws Ward in Monsters, Inc., Jacques in Finding Nemo and Elmo St. Peters in The Brave Little Toaster. Personality Heimlich is shown to have a gluttonous appetite and is seen eating almost all the time, especially while helping the ants construct a model bird to scare Hopper and his gang. Although brave, he still shows fear when a real bird nearly eats him. Also, when Hopper says at the approaching circus wagon, he frightens Heimlich who says he thinks he's going to wet himself. Appearances ''A Bug's Life Heimlich is a fat green caterpillar with a German accent who works as a clown in P.T. Flea's circus troupe. He is very gluttonous and always seems to be eating. Even during a performance, he offered to help finish one of the audience members' candy corn. The fly refused, but then it turned out that he got the candy corn anyway. He then later calls the flies "Poo Poo Heads" when Francis is arguing with them. At the beginning of the film, he says that he dreams of being a beautiful butterfly. He also at one point turns gray when he sees the mural of him being killed in the battle against the grasshoppers. At the end of the film, he pops from his chrysalis, squeezes out (having only turned blue), and sprouts a pair of tiny wings, finally a butterfly, but still remains flightless (due to his obesity), and it takes the efforts of Francis, Manny, Flik, and a few other ants to get him up in the air. Whilst a caterpillar, Heimlich was carried by the rhinoceros beetle, Dim, for transport. A Bug's Life 2: The Revenge of the Grasshoppers Heimlich appears as a major character again. Trivia *Heimlich's obesity may be a reference to Eric Carle's ''The Very Hungry Caterpillar. * Heimlich also appears in ''Toy Story 2''. **He appears close-up in an outtake of the film, alongside Flik, where they express their excitement about the making of a sequel to their film, but tells Flik that the film is a sequel that is not for A Bug's Life. ** Heimlich is also present during the film, he is seen crawling on the branches just before Buzz Lightyear chops them down. ** While Buzz is looking for Woody at Al's Toy Barn, he passes toys of Heimlich and other characters from A Bug's Life. *Heimlich is the second classic Pixar character voiced by the late Joe Ranft, after Lenny. *Heimlich isn't a meetable character in theme parks, but he is a robotic character in the Pixar Play Parade in Disney California Adventure located in Los Angeles and Anaheim, California. His theme park robots were voiced by John Ratzenberger. *Heimlich appears in World of Color. *Heimlich was possibly named after Dr. Henry Heimlich, inventor of the Heimlich maneuver. Gallery Category:A Bug's Life Category:Animals Category:Insects Category:Males Category:Circus performers Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:A Bug's Life characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Servants Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Living characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Bugs Category:Animated characters Category:German characters Category:Caterpillars Category:Butterflies